


Unresolved

by Mareel



Series: Always [32]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anniversary, Cello, Destroy Ending, Epistolary, Family, Loneliness, Love, M/M, MIA - Freeform, Memories, Music, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet memories expressed in words and music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Shepard and Kaidan's visit at the Alenko family orchard in British Columbia, eight months after the end of the Reaper War. It is a letter from Kaidan's mother Elena to her MIA husband.
> 
> My thanks to [potionsmaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster) for all our discussions of Kaidan's family background.

 

My dear Michael, 

Today is... or would have been... our fortieth anniversary. I don't know which tense to use, but I'll hold onto the present for a little longer. 

I remember this day last year, when we decided to have a real date to celebrate - you surprised me with tickets to the Vancouver Symphony for the program where that wonderful asari cellist played the Elgar concerto. We had dinner at that little Indonesian restaurant and got to see the northern lights from the balcony when we got back to the apartment. It was perfect. For one day, we could forget all the rumors of war and just be the Elena and Michael who fell in love so many years ago.

You told me I should think about performing again. I'm still not sure my hands are strong and quick enough for the repertoire I used to play, but I'm thinking about offering to teach strings in the local schools. I know there's a need because so many teachers were called to active duty... and not all came home. 

Kaidan was surprised to hear me practicing the other day, mostly improvising I guess. He and John had gone into town after lunch and they got back earlier than I'd expected. Kaidan said they sat on the porch for a while to listen. When I finished, he came in and just hugged me. He told me how glad he was that I was playing again... that he'd always felt guilty that I'd given it up to take care of him. I'm not sorry though... back when we didn't know what was happening with his headaches, I was so afraid for him and would have rearranged heaven and earth to help him.

John asked Kaidan if he'd ever played the cello too, or any other instrument. He shook his head, but I reminded him that when he was little he wanted to try it. How I used to hold him on my lap behind the cello and show him where to place his finger as I bowed slowly across the strings. And that he was so proud to make notes for a song. You might be amused to hear that he still blushes pretty easily. 

And John Shepard... how do I begin to describe him to you? If you squint, you can get a glimpse of the man the whole galaxy knew from the news vids. But that man was carrying too much weight to ever smile and his eyes then always looked determined or just sad and tired. That's not at all what I see now. I see laugh lines and warmth. I know he's in pain a good bit of the time, but he hides it well. 

There's not much else to tell, except that I wish you could meet John and see how much happiness our son has found with him. And that I miss you so much and still hope... 

I love you, Michael Alenko. I'd marry you again today in a heartbeat.

Your Elena

_____________________________________________________

 


End file.
